


How far deep are you

by InLust



Series: Femslash February 2016 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Denial, F/F, Humor, cat being observant af, closeted af, i'm not gay, totally are though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Take off your shirt.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kara’s eyes widen comically as Cat stares before her in all seriousness. The look she’s giving Kara isn’t help either because she has a predatory look on her face and her teeth are gently biting down on the temple tips of her glasses. Kara isn’t sure why she is bothered when her eyes fall on Cat’s lips.</em>
</p><p>Kara and the prompt "I'M NOT GAY"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How far deep are you

“ _ Take off your shirt _ .”

Kara’s eyes widen comically as Cat stares before her in all seriousness. The look she’s giving Kara isn’t help either because she has a predatory look on her face and her teeth are gently biting down on the temple tips of her glasses. Kara isn’t sure why she is bothered when her eyes fall on Cat’s lips.

Kara sputters in response. “B-but-i-it’s my shirt.”  _ My supersuit is under here.  _

Then it hits her. “Wait, Miss Grant, did you just ask me to take off my  _ shirt _ ?” 

Cat rolls her eyes in annoyance as she leans back against her desk with one hand propping her up and the other still holding her glasses up to her lips. “Did you not hear me the first time?”

This time, Kara blushes. She feels her whole body warm at the thought of stripping in front of her boss.  _ She’s my boss!  _

“I don’t understand, Miss Grant,” Kara says lowly, her voice thick with confusion. She clutches the iPad against her chest closely. 

Her boss drops her glasses on the desk haphazardly before leaning back on her desk with both hands and crossing her legs. 

Kara swallows at the sudden movement because it sends chills down her spine. She doesn’t know if she could turn and walk out of the room.

“I  _ know  _ what you are,” she states simply. There’s a mischievous smile on her face. 

Kara’s throat dries at the insinuation. Her eyes are still wide at Cat. “ _ Uh--I _ don’t know what you mean.” She hopes her poker face works. 

Cat beckons her forward with a crook of her finger. Kara tries not to shudder at the action but walks towards the older woman anyways. 

“It’s the same reason why you haven’t gotten together with Wick--”

“We’re friends!”

“It’s the same reason why you haven’t gotten with Olsen--”

“He’s with Lucy!”

“And it’s the same reason you rejected my son,” her voice is tight as she finishes. She raises her eyebrows, daring Kara to offer an explanation against that.

Kara shuts her mouth as opposed to leaving it open to fish for an explanation. She doesn’t have an explanation that is obvious. Other than the fact that she is Supergirl, there’s no real reason why she can’t date Miss Grant’s son. Although, she had to admit, it was a bit strange what with him being her boss’ son and all. She’s surprised that Cat even allowed for it. 

Cat stands up suddenly. 

Kara automatically steps back, giving them a foot of distance. But it’s so  _ close _ , she can smell Cat’s evening perfume she puts on after her morning round dissipates. She swallows hard because the classic scent is one of the more soothing things about Cat she enjoys. 

“Kara.”

_!!!! She said my name! _

Kara thinks that her heart is soaring because Miss Grant actually said her name.

Cat lifts her hand and slips her thumb underneath Kara’s collar before closing it between her forefinger. She narrows her eyes and a small smile plays at her lips. 

“After working with me all these years, you don’t think I’d catch on?” The smile grows on Cat’s lips. 

Kara sucks in a breath. She isn’t confident that she can fool Cat twice. Especially, not with how close she is. It makes her all warm and tingly; it’s really confusing because she hasn’t decided to move away. 

Cat tips her head up just a little bit as her hand subtly tugs at the top button. 

Whatever Cat is about to say about her being Supergirl, Kara is ready to deny it. Absolutely deny it 100%. 

“You’re  _ gay _ , Kara.”

Kara’s mouth drops open and she jerks back. “What? Why--- _ di-Miss Grant! _ I am  _ not _ !” her voice cracks as she protests loudly. Cat just stands back with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. “Why would you think  _ that _ ?!”

“Should I start with your wardrobe or your wistful stares at Lucy Lane whenever she’s in the room?” Cat scoffs. 

“What’s wrong with my wardrobe?” Kara purses her lips indignantly, trying not to look at her outfit.

“You have just as many cardigans as Wick, more button ups than I do, and you have a vast variety of plaids you like to wear on occasion,” the list is practically ticked off as if Cat’s been waiting for this moment. “Not to mention your calloused hands, short fingernails, and surprisingly masculine choice in shoes on four days out of the week. You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice after awhile would you?”

She is floored. How can someone that can’t even remember her first name remember all of these details? Kara would be more flattered on any other day but the fact of the matter still remains, “ _ I’m not gay _ !” 

Cat smirks as if she knows something that Kara doesn’t and it bothers her to no end. 

“Alright, let’s hear it, what other plausible explanation do you have for not being able to maintain a relationship with men?”

Because I’m Supergirl, she almost blurts out. She tries to squash all of the other anxious feelings she has because she just wants to keep everyone safe. Even if that means not being in a relationship. 

“Well?”

Kara shuts her mouth. Technically, she doesn’t have any other explanation that she can say. “I can assure you, I am not gay...I just--it’s  _ complicated _ .” 

Before Cat can get a word in the phones start to ring and Kara apologizes before quickly rushing out of the room. Kara looks back briefly seeing that mischievous smile on Cat’s face and she doesn’t know whether to make heads or tails of it. 

\----------------

Cat knows what she can do. She knows she is attractive as an older, successful, powerful woman. 

She’s seen Kara at work. The way she skirts around her and often has to press her sweaty palms against her skirt before making notes on her iPad. Or the way she shifts her glasses every time, she walks into her office. Or the way she stutters before averting her eyes when Cat stares directly at her. 

Her thumb and forefinger are pressing down on Kara’s collar and she can see everything that Kara can’t. 

Cat tips her head up just a little bit as her hand subtly tugs at the top button of Kara’s shirt to get a better look at her face. Just as she suspected. Pupils blown. Shortness of breath. There’s a subtle warmth that Cat feels against her hand. 

Cat sees Kara’s eyes flit briefly down to her lips before meeting hers. 

She can see the look in her assistant’s eyes. Whatever she is about to say, Kara is ready to deny it. Absolutely deny it 100%. 

“You’re gay, Kara,” Cat breathes out. She watches as the younger woman’s ears redden before she withdraws quickly and begins her protests.

What else could she be hiding? It’s pretty  _ obvious _ . She can’t even make any counter arguments to what Cat has pointed out. 

“I can assure you, I am not gay...I just--it’s complicated.” Kara looks a bit defeated at this that Cat almost feels bad for bringing it up.

Like they say, the truth will set you free.

Before she can say another word, the phones begin to ring and Kara goes to her post. 

Cat sighs.  _ Poor girl is all the way in Narnia.  _


End file.
